1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive steering column cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional automotive steering column cover had a lower cover member secured to an associated steering column solely by means of screws extending through the lower cover member from the under surface thereof into a member fixed to the steering column. In assemblying the column cover, a workman was required first to upwardly support and hold the lower cover member in position by one hand and use the other hand to tighten screws inserted into screw holes from the underside of the lower cover member. Thus, the lower cover member was difficult to mount on the steering column.